16th October 2012
__NOINDEX__ Meeting of committee meeting held on the 16th October 2012 ? Committee members: Jenny Bentall (Chair), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (General Secretary), David Watkins, Aston Martin, Astred Niggeloh, John Jenkins, Donnachadh McCathy,? Claire Sharpe, Antonio Mori, Claudia Canova, Noel Ene (Southwark Council resident involvement officer), Kapie Mzumara, Mike Morris, David Spittal, Susan Crisp, Tessa Brown, Susie Giles, Barbara Selby, Monica. 1.? ? ? ? ? 'Apologies and introductions:' ? Apologies:? Andrew Osborne, David Frost (Treasurer), Jenny Jones, ZLT ? ? 2.? ? ? ? ? 'Minutes of the last committee meeting – 25th September ' ? The minutes of the last meeting were approved ? 3.? ? ? ? ? 'Matters arising (not on the agenda)' ? ''' ''Burgess Park representation'' ? Donnachadh agreed to supply the representative for Ricks to write to ? Action ? Ricks will write to the Friends of Burgess Park seeking permission to nominate a member from out TRA to attend their meetings. ? Donnachadh will supply the name of the appropriate person to write to. ? ''Rubbish'' ? The bins are still being dumped in a haphazard way following rubbish collection.? ? Action ? We will raise this issue with the council when we next contact them or at the next meeting that Cllr Williams attends. ? ''Closed post boxes'' ? These appear to have been opened ? ''Dumped cars'' ? The council appear to have taken responsibility to remove the dumped car from Tilson Close.? ? Action ? Kapie will provide the web address for arranging the removal of dumped cars/un-taxed cars to be circulated to the neighbours. ? ''New library in Camberwell'' ? The council have agreed to review the decision to build on Camberwell Orchard.? There’s a meeting on the 1st November to discuss the design of the new building and the Camberwell Community Council are also planning to discuss it. ? ''Car Crime'' ? The safer neighbourhoods team called a meeting to discuss car crime and burglary in our area. ZLT organised and circulated a leaflet.? A few residents attended and received further information.? They were also informed that there had been an arrest. ? '''4.? ? ? ? ? 'The Resident Officer Report on the WWTRA' ? Dumped Rubbish ? Noel Ene introduced the report.? This includes our complaints about the refuse bins being strewn across the street.? Some of the bins haven’t been emptied at all, even when the bins are in a perfectly accessible place. ? Noel agreed to provide his contact details so that residents could contact him to report poor quality service by the refuge collectors.? He will respond to contacts by coming and seeing the evidence for himself with a view to taking action. ? The Veolia recycling facility ? There was praise for the Veolia recycling facility.? The staff were praised for their helpful service and attentiveness. ? Road works ? Noel mentioned the Highways agency following our complaints of shoddy pavement maintenance.? Following complaints the Highways Department are unwilling to be contacted further and could not provide the details of a named officer however residents are invited to contact streetcare@southwark.gov.uk in order to report shoddy workmanship on the roads and pavements. ? Action ? Ricks and Jenny to draft a note collating the issues about the pavements and road surfaces to the above e mail address and inviting the Highways Department of the council to send a representative to our meeting to discuss this. ? The fencing for the Rainbow Street block of flats ? The request for fencing to protect residents from fly-tippers and street drinkers has been denied by the council Housing Department.? ? Action ? Jenny will examine the use of cleaner, greener, safer funding to fit a fence or railings to the wall of the Rainbow Street block.? The meeting agreed, in principle, that funding could be used for this purpose. ? 5.? ? ? ? ? 'Cleaner, Greener Safer' ? Jenny, Claire and Donnachadh have met Susan Lowenthal from a company called Mouchel to discuss Cleaner, Greener, Safer funding awarded for the improvement of Wells Way and Southampton Way junction.? This company have been commissioned by Southwark to design the scheme. Our ideas were discussed including our greening ideas and flood protection ideas. She expressed Southwark’s concern about long term maintenance costs.? She will also meet with John Kissi to discuss flood prevention. ? While the WWTRA had proposed that the community would take care of planting, the council are worried that they may have a long term responsibility and therefore more costs. This seems like an inconsistency with the council’s willingness to maintain green areas in other parts of the borough, which have already been established, but not in areas trying to improve. We felt that this is an issue about equality and fairness.? There was also a suggestion of exploring s106 and whether this could be used for maintenance of community environmental features in the future. ? Action ? We will bear in mind the maintenance issue going forward.? However we agreed that we should pursue the project even if we cannot get a maintenance agreement from the council. ? 6.? ? ? ? ? 'Greening the Triangle' ? Southampton Way'' shop fronts'' ? The shop fronts on Southampton Way have now been restored and revitalised.? This has neatened up the appearance of the shopping part of the street considerably. ? Involving the school ? David Watkins has had a very positive response to this from St George’s primary school.? The school are planning to install planters and they have expressed an intention to dig up some tarmac in order to replace this with a space for growing plants. ? Action ? David will pursue a named contact at the school who can link in with the Greening the Triangle project ? Demonstration of green energy ? Dr Tom Tibbits will be giving a demonstration of green energy products at his house on the 25th October at 7 o clock. ? Bonnington square walk ? A walk around Bonnington square two weeks ago was inspiring.? The council have been encouraged to maintain the community gardens and developments even though they were originally planted by guerrilla action. ? '' ''A community shredder ? We have looked into the price of a community wood shredder.? These go for circa £100 plus collection costs on eBay.? Hiring costs are circa £20 per day. ? Ricks will pursue the need for a storage space to further explore the feasibility of this, though they are quite large machines! ? A community notice board and mural ? We are considering a mural on the wall opposite the JJ curry house.? Simon Thomas is also currently constructing a community notice board out of drift wood for placing on the corner of Dowlas Street. ? Tessa agreed to liaise with Camberwell Art College about artists to create the mural.? ? Emily agreed to pursue the use of the wall for the mural.? We believe the owner of the wall to be Presco. ? Untreated wood for stoves ? We are keen to set up a means of neighbours getting in touch with those that have wood burning stoves in order to ensure that burnable wood doesn’t go to waste.? One possibility may be a messaging notice on Facebook.? This would involve creating a “wood burners” group which residents could sign up to. ? Action ? Andrew will create a wood burners group on the WWTRA Facebook page. ? Front garden workshop ? Latest news is that two residents have now agreed to de-concrete their garden.? We are planning a front garden workshop in March. ? 7.? ? ? ? ? 'Gardening group' ? We now have a date for planting the area near to the trinity college centre in Newent Close in January with the £500 funding received from the council. We will seek permission for planting from the estate managers and inform residents in Newent close when we have a clearer plan. ? 8.? ? ? ? ? 'Flood prevention' ? We need to organise a meeting before Christmas with key stakeholders to discuss the flood prevention plan put together by Donnachadh.? The school, industrial estate and the church/trinity college centre will be key to this ? Action ? Jenny, Donnachadh and Antonio to meet to organise this meeting with John Kissi. ? ? 9.? ? ? ? ? 'Parking badge scheme' ? Tom has re-committed to produce a letter inviting residents to participate in the local parking badge scheme.? Tom will ensure that the letter explains, with great clarity, the reason for the badge scheme and the expected outcomes from it. ? 10. 'Large industrial bins' ? An issue was raised about large industrial bins being left out on the street.? These have become a haven for dumping excess rubbish and risk turning the community into an eyesore.? The Flying Dutchman was recently refused a smaller bin and cannot, therefore, store the bin inside.? ? We are keen to explore this issue further.? We believe that some of the premises actually do have the space to store bins but are choosing not to do so. ? Actions ? Antonio agreed to e mail the person from Veolia about getting a smaller bin.? He will share any resulting information with the TRA to see the response.? We are keen to pursue this as a matter for the community and local businesses. ? Donnachadh agreed to contact Veolia about the issues from a community perspective. ? 11. 'Smaller bins' ? Smaller bins are available for single person households upon request.? There was some concern expressed that these are not always collected.? This should be the cause of complaint. ? 12. 'Building sand' ? There was a complaint that some households are undertaking renovations and leaving building materials in the street. ? We agreed that, as a first step, residents should approach householders to request that building materials are not left on the pavement. ? 13. 'Christmas /New Year’s party' ? We agreed to hold our next community event in January 22nd.? It was agreed that the 15th did not give us enough time to get organised. ? 14. 'Cottage Green' ? There was concern that some of the properties on Cottage Green were being misused – commercial properties were being used for purposes that weren’t intended. ? It was also noted that there had been a clean-up of the gardens and the properties recently and some residents thought them to be under new management or ownership. ? 15. 'The 343 film' ? There was a positive review of the film about the 343 route called 343 perspectives.? Peckham space is showing this film until 18TH November, Mon-Fri 11-5, Sat-Sun 11-4. Residents were encouraged to go and see it. ? We will pursue screening the film at our next general meeting to run in the background. ? ? 16. 'Dates of future meetings' ? Tuesday 13th November – Possibly at the Flying Dutchman Tuesday 11th December – venue/time etc to be decided ? '' '''17. 'Financial report ? We have agreed to pay Nicholas £25 for the use of the room at the Church for the AGM. ? 18. 'AOB' ? David mentioned that the path next to the School and Tower Mill Road had no name and invited us to name it.? “The Trianglists Way” was mentioned as one possibility.